


【翔潤】等待的意義

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: 現實向
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	【翔潤】等待的意義

會議室中。

「以上暫時是我在今年想做的演唱會主題，已經和幾位士大夫提過，他們沒異議。有人有更多建議嗎？」

「はい，我有提議，下次演唱會開場前可以在大屏幕直播樂屋各位成員準備的情況，或者只是出場前的圓陣也好。」

「謝謝鈴木桑的意見，但這恐怕不行，畢竟有些工作人員不想露面，直播無法打碼，會對他們造成不便。不過這是個很好的主意啊」

資深工作人員之一鈴木桑提了意見後，松本潤馬上指出其漏洞。雖然他已經十分婉轉地表達，但會議室還是陷入了一片靜寂。

「竟然⋯⋯」

「啊啊啊啊啊我的兒子回家了啊啊啊啊啊啊」

會議室內所有人同時看向嘈音來源——緊盯著手機屏幕的櫻井翔。說話被打斷的松本潤不禁搖頭扶額：

「算了大家今天已經討論不少，先回家休息一下，下次開會再談吧」

眾人把各自的文件收好，逐一離開會議室。

「翔桑你留一下」

櫻井翔仍然沒有抬起頭，緊盯著手機屏幕，沒有注意到松本潤那熾熱的視線。

突然櫻井翔抬起頭，兩個人就像約好的：松本潤低頭盯住櫻井翔的手機。

「這是什麼？」

「遊戲，休閒類遊戲」

「翔桑也會玩遊戲？」

「當然了，這遊戲不費時，很可愛」

松本潤走到櫻井翔身邊坐下，和櫻井翔一起看手機。

「這是我兒子」

「兒子？？？」

松本潤只看到一隻小小青蛙大口大口吃著一碗⋯⋯粥？

「這青蛙是你兒子？？？」

「嗯，他超棒的，自己去旅行認識不少朋友，像是老鼠、螃蟹、蝴蝶，還拍照片給我看看」

松本潤暗暗鬆了一口氣。

回想過去，松本潤和櫻井翔親密無間，松本潤在各個平台都有說：「喜歡的人是櫻井翔」這些話。漸漸松本潤發現他一直說的喜歡原來是對櫻井翔的一種渴望，用「喜歡」一詞已經不夠形象少年的單思，「愛」才能把這種感覺形容貼切。

意識到自己愛上只比自己年長一年的前輩，松本潤帶著對初戀獨有的青澀向年少氣盛的櫻井翔告白。

「抱歉⋯⋯容我拒絕⋯⋯」

「翔君是不能接受男生嗎⋯⋯」

「不是這樣的⋯⋯」

「翔君，我們還能是朋友嗎⋯⋯」

櫻井翔再次開口，把發呆的松本潤拉回現實：

「松潤要一起玩嗎？」

松本潤搖頭：

「我以為你真的瞞了我⋯我們和別人生了個小孩。」

櫻井翔笑笑：

「我的心裏一直住了個人，很可愛、也是個很成熟的人了。我沒法背棄那個人，也沒法輕易⋯⋯」

「夠了翔桑」

松本潤奪門而出。

「愛拔醬，快到翔醬的生日了，要弄蛋糕嗎？」

「大叔，我也要幫忙」

路過的松本潤看到伏兵組在故鬧，為了門把的安全，他只好監督著伏兵組。他如此告訴自己。

最終四人合力而成的蛋糕很順利地加上最後一顆草莓，松本潤在心中為這個看起來不太完美的蛋糕打了99.9分。二宮和也小心翼翼把蛋糕送上由大野智設計圖案的紙盒中，最後相葉雅紀笨拙地用艷紅色的緞帶打上一個可能是他人生打得最好的蝴蝶結。

大野智把盒子緩緩地推向松本潤。

「怎麼了？」

「j你去把蛋糕給翔醬吧，大叔設計了盒子很辛苦了。」

「你和愛拔都沒幹什麼啊」

「我把蛋糕放進了盒子」

「我打了蝴蝶結」

「⋯⋯」

松本潤敵不過竹馬聯手，只好認命拿起了蛋糕盒子。

「翔桑？」

松本潤推開樂屋的門，看到櫻井翔正放鬆地坐在沙發上補眠。

他把蛋糕放在桌子上，苦惱著要不要叫醒櫻井翔。

「⋯⋯松潤？」

「吵醒你了？」

「沒有」

「那個⋯⋯我們做了蛋糕，生日快樂」

「謝謝！」

松本潤搔搔頭，不知道該走還是吃蛋糕。

「那個⋯⋯我就先走⋯⋯」

「松潤我有話說」

松本潤被櫻井翔突然的認真嚇到，他摘下帽子坐在椅子上，看著櫻井翔緩緩的離開沙發坐到他面前。

「松潤，我知道當年的事對你影響很大，我一直沒有解釋，讓我先向你道歉。」

櫻井翔猛然站立，向松本潤低頭鞠躬道歉。

「沒事，我沒放在心上⋯⋯」

「可我有，我有放在心上。被你告白，我一直很在意，也很高興。當初拒絕你，是不知道自己能否承受你對我那大量的感情，也不清楚自己能不能給你一樣沉重的愛。」

「夠了，我真的不想再記起了⋯⋯」

「潤，當時的我太膽小懦弱了，害怕答應了，我們禁忌的戀情會被人發現、嘲笑，害怕有一天你發現這個世界有比我更適合你的人就不要我，害怕最後只有自己仍在執著⋯⋯我們當時太年輕了，你告白是衝動，我拒絕更是衝動了」

櫻井翔坐回椅子上，他伸出雙手握著低頭不看他的松本潤的手：這個怕冷的人，手還是這麼冰啊。櫻井翔如此想。

「潤，我最近，不，很早以前就是喜歡你了，只是我不敢承認，我不如你勇敢去愛。我希望你能給我一次機會，讓我堂堂正正好好地愛你，填補這十幾年的缺憾，好嗎？」

松本潤沒有反應。

「好嗎，潤？」

松本潤縮回被櫻井翔大而熾熱雙手包裹著的手，抬頭正視櫻井翔。

松本潤眼眶早已濕透，因為抬頭的動作，眼淚就從臉頰滑下來。

「櫻井翔，十五年了！我等你十五年了！我⋯⋯我以為我沒希望了⋯⋯你知道我有多想忘掉喜歡你這感情嗎？這些年來，我有多想討厭你，就有多愛你。我⋯⋯我等你很久了嗚⋯⋯」

松本潤的聲音愈發沙啞，最後泣不成聲。

櫻井翔拉起松本潤，用力抱緊他。

「對不起潤，我們錯過的時間，我會用餘生來補償」

松本潤在櫻井翔懷中扯緊了櫻井翔的衣服。

「要說到做到啊⋯⋯」


End file.
